


Jealous

by TheMoreLovingOne



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlastor Week, F/M, Jealous Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoreLovingOne/pseuds/TheMoreLovingOne
Summary: Alastor watches from the sidelines, seething in jealousy as he is wont to do over little Miss Charlotte Magne.One of my entries for Charlastor Week. Day 4, Jealousy/Possessiveness.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Jealous

It was dark in the Hazbin Hotel. The residents were sleeping, or at least, Charlie hoped they were sleeping. She knew they could always be doing something else, but that was the risk she took every night sinners stayed over. She guessed it was better at the hotel where she could keep an eye on them instead of out on the streets. It was also quiet when they were in their rooms instead of causing mayhem in the common spaces, which she was grateful for. It had been a long day. She went to the living room and joined Vaggie on the couch, cuddling close to her. Niffty left the fire on for them every night before she went to bed, and it was cozy and warm. Vaggie wrapped an arm around her. They took that time every night to check in and spend time together. It had gotten busy in the hotel lately, and they had to make time where they could.

Meanwhile, Alastor stood on the stairs in the shadows, watching them. His grip was tight on his cane mic. He hated watching the two of them. It made him so fucking angry and he couldn’t explain it. The radio noise threatened to blare but he hushed it, forcing himself to keep his emotions in check. He hated watching them, but he hated the idea of not watching them more. Leaving Charlie alone was somehow worse. He needed to be able to see her. He spent as much time as he could with her when he wasn’t dealing with his own business, made her do late night shifts going over the most minute details on paperwork. He knew it was pissing her off, but he couldn’t help himself. Something about her made him want to be around her all the time. To protect her. He wanted her to be his.

“Sup Smiles? What are you doin’ up so late?” Angel Dust appeared behind him and stood next to him. Alastor quickly turned his head around at an almost grotesque angle, tilting his head with a burst of static. His smile stretched an obscene amount.

“Ha! Angel Dust you delightful cretin, I once again insist you drop that nickname before I end you,” he said impatiently through his teeth. The static hissed threateningly again. Angel stared at him uncomfortably for a minute before following his line of sight to the two women by the fire.

“Ah, watchin’ Charlie again huh? What is that, the third time this week? You got it bad, Al.”

“I do believe I don’t know what you’re talking about. My interest in Charlotte is purely business!” The audience in Al’s static laughed and he kicked the cane, cutting them off.

“Business. Right. Says the guy hangin’ around in the shadows. If you say so daddy-o.” Angel fluffed up his chest. “Ah well, you’re in denial. Your loss.”

“The only thing I’m in denial about is this humdinger of a hotel,” Alastor laughed, straightening his tie. “I was just about to leave.”

“Sure you were.” Angel glanced over at the girls. Charlie was laughing at something Vaggie was saying, and Vaggie interrupted the laugh to kiss her. Alastor’s static roared enough to cause the girls to look but he hid in the shadows, dragging Angel back with him.

“Do you ever get the feeling Al is here when he’s not?” Charlie asked Vaggie, staring at the spot the sound had come from.

“All the time. I told you not to let that psycho into the hotel,” Vaggie replied, pulling Charlie close again. Al’s eyes narrowed and started glowing. He could show Vaggie psycho, if she really wanted. He couldn’t guarantee she would survive it though. And then he could spend more time with Charlie. It could be him standing tall at her side always and protecting her from loud-mouthed reporters and demons who abused her kindness. His smile flashed. Oh he would be much better for her than an angry second-rate demon who couldn’t even keep one tenant on a leash. Oh yes Angel had almost ruined everything for Charlie and Vaggie just let it happen Tsk tsk. He uttered a low, visceral laugh that set Angel’s fur and teeth on edge.

“Al…” Angel said, reaching out to grab Al’s arm, shaking slightly as the air around them filled with symbols and noise and light. Al gripped Angel’s hand almost tight enough to break it.

“Never touch me, old sport. Ever.” His smile looked like it was going to snap it was so tight.

“Sorry, sorry… Uh… You should tell Charlie how you feel.”

“I don’t feel anything except the desire for her business to succeed,” Al said, strained and faux-cheerful.

“Okay, okay. Forget I said anything.” Angel shot one last fearful look at the Radio Demon before heading back upstairs, forgoing the water he had come downstairs for. Al watched him go, before snapping his gaze back to Charlie. He was fully feeling the fury now and he decided not to sit and stew in. With a snap he was outside the door. He let himself in, loudly, making his presence known. When he got to the living room, Charlie and Vaggie had separated and were looking at him. Charlie looked disappointed which sent an even hotter blaze of anger through him. Vaggie looked like she wanted to kill him, but that was nothing knew.

“Hello, darling! Just dropping by to go over the budgets with you for this week,” he crackled pleasantly, the tightness in his smile not going away but the other tell tale signs of his anger controlled for the moment.

“Really? At this time of night? I know you’re powerful but you don’t have to be such a jackass,” Vaggie snapped. Alastor tilted his head obscenely, letting the angry crackling start up again. His audience let out a suspenseful “ooooh.”

“I do believe I’m the business partner, not you, you feisty little thing. Why don’t you go make us some coffee?” He knew demeaning Vaggie would piss her off but he wasn’t here to play nice.

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself? I’m out of here. Goodnight Charlie,” Vaggie said, kissing Charlie before storming out the door. Al grinned, the static quieting again. He sat next to Charlie, crossing his legs gentlemanly.

“You know, you don’t have to be mean to her. I would have worked with you. I’m really grateful for what you’ve done for me.” Charlie looked at him disapprovingly. He laughed.

“Ha! Perhaps.” He magicked the paperwork out of nowhere and set about to business, trying to ignore the guilt he felt for upsetting her. When the outline was nearly complete, Charlie leaned back and looked at him with big earnest eyes.

“Is there anything you want? We could add it to the list to keep here at the hotel, for all the hard work you do.”

“Is there anything I want?” he asked, surprised crackles filling the air around them. “Hm. I say, I can’t think of anything? I’ve only ever wanted for one thing in my life.”

“What is it?” Charlie asked, leaning forward, staring at him intently. “If it’s possible, I can get it. Princess of Hell, connections, you know. I really want you to be happy too, with all the work you’ve put in to help us.”

When she looked at him like that it was hard to keep control. Voices and sound clips and the sound of a radio being flicked through rapidly filled the air before everything went blessedly quiet.

“I want you, of course. I want to be a good partner to you.” Al’s voice was soft, softer than she’d heard it before. He resigned himself to his fate. Angel was right. He was smitten with Charlie, absolutely smitten, like one of those picture shows where the girl is so in love she lifts her leg after the ending kiss. But he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, even if it meant he couldn’t have her.

“Oh… But you’re already doing that Al. Are you sure there isn’t anything else I can do?”

“Ha! Ha ha ha, Charlotte, darling, not unless you feel like dredging up my dear old granny’s beignet recipe. It’s the one recipe of hers I haven’t gotten right. Good luck though, she’s long dead! Ha!” He was uncontrollably laughing, like a vocal tic. He couldn’t help himself. All he could think about was Charlie and having her all to himself, and if he thought about that he would start seething about Vaggie again. No, laughter and smiles were the only way out this one.

“Hm… I don’t know if I can do that. But. Al? Thank you. Really.” She kissed his cheek, and it was oh so innocent, but it nearly broke him. He stood abruptly, almost knocking her off balance.

"My my look at the time. I have to go. Goodnight, dear. I’ll see you bright-eyed and smiling in the morning.” And with that he vanished into a cloud of demonic, glowing symbols, unwilling to let her see his smile fall.


End file.
